


Bedrooms and Butterflies

by TabisMouse



Series: ...And Butterflies [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabisMouse/pseuds/TabisMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, the Sexual Exploration of Dong Youngbae</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedrooms and Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> As promised like forever (6 months) ago, here's the sequel to Brojobs and Butterflies. And by sequel I mean lots of senseless, plotless smut. Yes, you may be tempted into seeing plot developing below. It may emerge but really I just want to write these two dorks having as much fun in the bedroom as possible. Enjoy!

The tour was over - nearly - and exhaustion seeped deep into Youngbae’s bones. He couldn’t remember feeling _this_ tired after their past tours. Maybe he was getting old.

The bright lights of Tokyo whipped past him, neon streams in the darkness. Their last concert of the tour: done. It had all passed in a whirlwind; a blur of foreign cities, punctuated by blips lacking any respite back in Seoul. A hand slid across seat where Youngbae sat in the back of the van. Seungri’s callouses were rough and familiar as he twined their fingers together. Youngbae looked up and smiled at Seungri. His boyfriend looked as tired as Youngbae felt. Youngbae smiled to himself at the word. _Boyfriend_.

Seungri gave a little tug and Youngbae fell into him, a warm arm pulling him in tight to press up all along Seungri’s side. Youngbae’s heart gave a little flutter as he tucked himself in under Seungri’s arm. It had been six months and still there was a little flip of his stomach whenever Seungri did things, _boyfriend_ things. He felt small and protected and it eased the tension in his shoulders as he melted against Seungri’s body. Fingers trailed up and down his arm, sending little shocks in their wake.

“Hyung, we’re at the hotel.”

Youngbae jerked up. He’d been asleep. “Oh, Ri-ah,” Youngbae said, wiping his mouth. _Crap I drooled._ Embarrassed, he rubbed at the wet spot on Seungri’s shirt. Seungri laughed and tugged him out of the van.

“I’m too old for this,” Youngbae mumbled.

“Alright, grandpa,” Seungri said, rolling his eyes. He prodded Youngbae into the hotel and kept him vertical as they rode up to their shared suite.

“I wanna do something,” Youngbae said as he pulled Seungri down with him onto the bed. He hooked his legs around Seungri’s hips and gave a suggestive thrust.

“Yeah?” Seungri’s voice was low and sultry. “What do you want, Bae-yah?” He gave a little thrust back and trailed light pecks down Youngbae’s neck. He stretched, lengthening his neck and reveling in every little wet nip. He dragged his hands up and down Seungri’s back. They’d be going home soon, for good. He would have to make tonight amazing.

“Go shower, Ri, and then come back.” Youngbae unhooked his legs and pushed Seungri away.

“Mmm, I’ll shower for you, join me.” Seungri stood and pulled his shirt off over his head and flung it across the room. He trailed his hands down the planes of his stomach, lithe and lean from too much work and not enough play. Youngbae’s heart began to thud, sending blood to rush loudly in his ears as he watched Seungri’s fingers toy with the buttons of his fly. He held his breath and his eyes caught the growing shadow highlighting the bulge in his pants.

Youngbae dropped his hand down to his own cock and found it pathetically oblivious to Seungri dancing a striptease right in front of him. “Ya, go shower, Seungri!” Youngbae said, cursing his exhaustion. Seungri snickered and disappeared.

Crawling up on the bed properly, Youngbae shucked off his own clothes and began to stroke himself to life, imagining the water rolling down Seungri’s glowing skin, the way Seungri’s lips tasted, the way his cock tasted. It still shocked him that he wanted it so much, that he craved Seungri the way he did but, he did. He groaned as blood slowly filled his shaft. His arousal was slow, sluggish but definitely present. His mind spun around a random assortment of images. Seungri’s lips and the way his cheeks hollowed when he sucked, the way his body would arch when Youngbae stroked them together in one hand, the sounds he made a moment before he came. Confused thoughts began to intrude, Seungri was dancing on stage, then riding a carousel, then surfing on a beach, then laughing as Jiyong and Daesung horsed around backstage.

Seungri bemusedly covered Youngbae’s naked body where it sprawled on the bed after his shower. He did grimace at the snoring but it was affectionate and Youngbae’s snoring always stopped when he was turned and tucked into Seungri’s side.

 

Youngbae pouted internally all the next day as, per arrangement, he and Daesung returned to Seoul while the rest of the band took an extra day in Tokyo. He felt incredibly cheated that he’d fallen asleep.

“Come on, hyung,” Daesung said, throwing an arm over Youngbae’s shoulders and pulling him through Incheon airport.

“I don’t see why we couldn’t have all come together.”

“It’s the way it is, hyung,” Daesung said. “He’ll be home tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” Youngbae replied, feeling glum as they navigated past fangirls and photographers.

“It’s just ‘cuz it’s new.” Daesung opened the door to the car that had been sent for them.

“Liar,” Youngbae teased, smiling as Daesung joined him.

“Yeah I miss him too,” Daesung said, talking about Seunghyun.  They rode in silence born of easy comfort and familiarity.

“I can’t believe it’s over,” Youngbae said, lulled by the traffic and rhythmic stopping and starting of the van.

“Almost,” Daesung corrected. They had one show left, the finale in Seoul. Youngbae felt a little unsettled by that thought. He felt like he was waking up from a dream. The last six months had slipped by and now it felt like real-life was settling back around him. Things were about to change.

He and Seungri had been fastidious about not meeting intimately in Seoul. They’d kept everything on the road, holding out in the long days of studio and schedules for post concert ruts in closets and breathless nights writhing in hotel sheets. Somehow they were going to have to figure out how to date in a city where their every move was noted, their every meeting observed. He’d put off thinking about it the whole tour, enjoying his stolen time with Seungri, but there was no more putting it off now.

He grunted and waved as Daesung exited the van for his villa. Somehow Seunghyun and Daesung had managed to make it work. Youngbae grimaced as the van sped off. He should have taken the time to ask Daesung how they managed. Anxiety settled under his skin and he sighed in frustration.

 

Unpacking took 10 minutes, fretting over the future took the rest of the day. Youngbae gave up worrying a bit after eleven and crawled into bed to bore holes into the ceiling with his eyes.

Youngbae jerked awake to the phone ringing. _Seungri_.

“Ri?” He asked, rubbing at his aching eyes.

“Hyuuuung.” There was a lilting rasp to Seungri’s voice. “Hyung, I miss you.”

Youngbae sat up, alert. “Seungri what is it?”

“Bae, why aren’t you here?” Seungri gave a little gasping moan that went straight through Youngbae to his cock.

“Seungri are you-” Youngbae recognized that hitch to Seungri’s breath. He flushed, unable to finish the sentence. His skin felt too hot.

“What do you think, Bae?” There was a brief pause “Bae-” Seungri’s voice broke off into a ragged moan and a hand went instinctively to Youngbae’s groin. He was already half hard and the soft fabric of his underwear slipped tantalizingly over his head. “Fuck hyung,” Seungri continued, “you are so damn hot I just keep thinking of the way your skin tastes. Sweet, and salty,” he panted and grunted, “and so smooth. Like silk.”

A little whine slipped out of Youngbae and he shoved his clothes out of the way, exposing his damp cock to the air. He palmed it, dragging his palm over his aching head in lazy circles, coating it with the precum that had already started leaking.

“More, Seungri, tell me more.” Youngbae had never been one much for begging but something about Seungri made him needy. He’d never talked dirty on a phone and the thrill of it was skittering under his skin. His whole body was on fire and every part of him was focused on the voice on the other end of the phone.

“I love the new tattoo,” Seungri said. The way your skin glows against the dark letters. I like to lap at them slowly, as I move my way across your chest, pinching and tweaking at your nipples. They’re so small and perky. The sound you make when I play with them...”

Youngbae tilted his head to pin the phone to his ear against the pillow and dragged the hand not on his cock down his chest to tease at an already taut nipple. He imagined Seungri’s hungry, wet mouth clamping over it. Bringing his fingers up to his mouth he licked at two before returning them to his nipple, letting his mind turn them into Seungri’s greedy tongue.

“Do that again, Hyung,” Seungri groaned.

“Again?” Youngbae was confused.

“That sound.”

Youngbae wet his fingers again, closed his eyes and teased at his nipples, first one the the other while his other hand began to give gentle tugs at his cock. He groaned, realizing that was what Seungri had wanted.

“You sound so good, Bae, your voice all low and rough. Fuck,” he broke off and his breath echoed over the line, deep and slow. “I gotta slow down or I’m gonna come.” Seungri’s voice was erratic, as he tried to get it under control.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this Seungri.” Youngbae spoke just to speak, not wanting this to end.

“What are _you_ doing?”

“I’m-” Youngbae broke off, embarrassed.

“Tell me,” Seungri whined and Youngbae could imagine his pout. “Hyung.” There was a shuffle on the other end of the phone and Seungri’s voice returned deeper, louder, more focused. “Youngbae-hyung, what are you doing.”

Youngbae could nearly _feel_ Seungri’s eyes on him. “We could video chat and then you could _show_ me,” Seungri said. The thought of Seungri, watching him on a little screen in a hotel room somewhere was both mortifying and exciting. His cock gave a jump and his hand stuttered mid-stroke. “Tell me, Bae, are you stroking yourself?”

“Yes,” Youngbae hissed. “I’m- I’m stroking my … my _cock_ .” He said the word and his cheeks burned. He gave another long tug and groaned. Seungri was listening to him _jack off_.

“It’s so thick and it gets so hard,” Seungri whispered worshipfully. “I love it, I love the way it feels in my hand, the skin’s all soft but when I squeeze it.” Seungri grunted. “You like when I slide my fingers up and down your shaft, don’t you, Hyung?”

Youngbae hummed his approval and loosened his grip, teasing his length with his fingertips in an imitation of the way Seungri would play with him.

“I like how  you can’t help but thrust into my fist like you want more.”

“I always want more, tease,” Youngbae said. He did. He always wanted more of Seungri. The maknae was a drug that had intoxicated him, addicted him, left him constantly craving more.

“It’s so sad you fell asleep last night,” Seungri said. “I was going to ride you for hours.”

Youngbae’s heart clenched and his hand sped up. “Yeah?” His groan stuttered in time to his stroking fist. They hadn’t done much penetrating in their months together. Seungri had said something about taking things slow and, honestly, what they’d done so far had been so much more than enough Youngbae had never felt a lack. Still, the memory of the few times he’d actually pushed into Seungri haunted him.

“I like-” Youngbae licked his lips as a memory that had taunted him for weeks came back. “I liked that time that you, the one time you played with yourself?”

“Played with myself, how? Like when you watch me stroke myself?”

 _You little shit._ Seungri _knew_ what Youngbae was talking about but he was going to play games. “No, Maknae,” Youngbae snapped, trying to pull rank, “you know what I mean.”

“But I don’t, hyung, you have to tell me. What did you like?” Seungri wheedled.

“When you-” Youngbae screwed his face up tight and remembered the way Seungri had sprawled against the headboard in a hotel room, legs spread open wide and body sheened in sweat. His knees had been bent, spread obscenely and his fingers had disappeared, slipping rhythmically in and out of his own body while Youngbae’d watched. “When you fingered yourself,” Youngbae spat out in a rush.

“You liked that?” He gave a grunt. There was a soft sound of skin slapping against skin on the other side of the line and Youngbae’s mind short circuited. Seungri was stroking himself again. He bit his lip hard, trying to pull himself away from the pleasure threatening to overwhelm him and end this all too soon. He strained to focus on Seungri’s actual words. “I love when you watch me. Want me to do to that again? I will.” Seungri paused then the line felt empty for a moment. “I took off my pants, hyung,” Seungri said. “I’m spreading my legs and coating my fingers with lube. They’re all wet and slick. I’m sliding them over my rim and-” he sighed, “I’m going to be so fucking tight.”

Youngbae gripped the base of his cock, half a second from coming as he visualized Seungri toying with himself. “Ri-yah,” he wined. It was all too much.

“Say my name again, hyung, say it and I’ll slip a finger in.”

“Seunghyun-ah,” Youngbae said, calling Seungri by his actual name, their secret code.

“Ah, Youngbae,” Seungri sighed. “I’m so tight, it hurts so good. I wish you were here to watch. I just have one finger in now and I’m thrusting down onto it. Fucking myself on my finger and I want another. I want more. I want you. I want to get myself loose for your cock. It’s so thick but I love it. I want it.” There was another pause and gasp. “Fuck, _fuck_ , it’s been a while.”

“Are you ok?” Youngbae attempted concern but his hand on his cock couldn’t stop stroking.

“I’ve got two fingers in now.” There was a sharp cry and Seungri yelled Youngbae’s name. “Ah, I hit it,” Seungri said and Youngbae knew he was talking about that one spot he’d found a couple times, the one that made Seungri writhe and cry, lost in pleasure. He could see it in his memory, Seungri sprawled on the bed, every muscle taut, defined. The way he rocked into Youngbae, the way his lips always sought Youngbae’s skin and his hands clutched at his body, holding him tight.

“I want to -” Youngbae cursed himself for being so shy. He’d never had so many issues with sex but, he had to admit this was all so different than he’d ever experienced.

“What do you want? Bae-yah, I’ll do anything you want.” Seungri was always so open, so adventurous. He’d done things Youngbae had never even dreamed of and all of it was amazing.

“I want to do it to you.” He wanted to do _everything_ to Seungri. _Be_ everything.

“You want to finger me?”

“Yes.” Youngbae panted. “Yes I want to slide my fingers in you, I want to feel you.”

“Please Youngbae, yes. Slide them into me, fill me up, get me ready for you. Oh, shit, I’m going to come.”

“Come, Seungri,” Youngbae begged. “Come, let me hear you, please.” He needed to _hear_ Seungri come.

Seungri grunted and Youngbae saw his face. He knew just how Seungri furrowed his brow and shut his eyes tight, how his mouth hung slack and open as his body jerked inwards a half-second before orgasm. He knew the way Seungri’s body would feel, tight ass clamped around his fingers. There was another sigh on the other end of the line as Seungri’s breath hitched and he came.

Youngbae’s hand flew over his cock, memories of Seungri flashing through his mind.

“Come, hyung,” Seungri whispered. “Imagine me, open and wet, kneeling over you and sliding down over your cock. Imagine me riding you, burying you in my ass. Do you remember how tight and hot it is?”

Youngbae did. It wasn’t like a woman, not quite. But it was so very, very good.

“Imagine me over you, cock still hard and glistening, and I’m naked and toned and all my muscles are hard and my hips roll down on you.”

“Yes, Seungri,” Youngbae whined. He was so close. His body ached with tension and his balls drew up tight.

“I’ll lean over and suck that spot at the base of your neck,” Seungri said and Youngbae felt a tingle in his memory at the way that felt and his hips bucked up into his hand, wanton and uninhibited.  “I’ll suck until I bruise your skin while I ride you hard, my cock pinned between us, sliding against your skin, dripping come and sweat all over you.” Seungri had such a filthy, wanton mouth and that’s what pushed him over the edge.

“Seungri-yah,” Youngbae cried and jerked up in bed, body convulsing in orgasm. “Seungri, Seungri,” he chanted.

“Shhhh,” Seungri whispered on the other end of the line. “I’m right here.”

Dazed, Youngbae collapsed back on the bed, the room spinning softly around him. He was vaguely aware of Seungri whispering love at him on the other end of the line.

“Ri?”

“Hey, _sunshine_ ,” Seungri said, using the english translation of his stage name, and Youngbae blushed.

“Don’t call me that,” Youngbae said as he pulled a face but he secretly loved the nickname.

“Good?”

Youngbae stretched and sighed before reaching for a small hand towel from the stash he kept in the drawer of his night stand. “Good,” he replied. He felt amazing, actually, and a little buzzed. _That just happened._

“I miss you,” Seungri said.

“I miss you, too.” The sharp ache in his chest proved his words. He used the small hand towel to attempt to mop up the mess he’d made of his stomach.

“Ri-” he said, trying to keep his voice light but worry filtering through despite his effort.

“Yeah, hyung?”

“How is it going to be now?” He knew he had the worst timing but Youngbae’s anxiety knew no bounds.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, the tour is over.”

“Yeah,” Seungri’s said, voice trailing up as if he didn’t get where this was going.

“I mean. How do we do this? When we’re back home and not on tour and life is normal?”

“I dunno, we just date,” Seungri said and Youngbae could almost see his shrug. Youngbae let silence speak for him and he tossed the towel into the hamper he kept just inside his open closet.

“I don’t know, hyung, but we’ll figure it out. Dae and Seunghyun manage somehow. We’ll just say we’ve gotten really close after this last tour… and we’ll hang out a lot and talk about how we’re like brothers and I dunno - maybe Seunghyun will let us hook up at his house a few times while he throws his dinner parties or I don’t know.”

“I love you, Lee Seunghyun.”

“I know, Bae.” There was a pause as it sounded like Seungri was cleaning up on the other end of the line. “I don’t want to make this too hard. We’ll figure something out. And if anyone asks well, we’re band mates and friends. It’ll be ok.”

“What about our families?”

“Maybe we let the mom’s handle it?” They could do that. Their mothers were all really close and, though religious, his own mother seemed as excited about Daesung and Seunghyun as everyone else. He had a feeling it would be different for her own son but-

“Hey stop thinking and enjoy the afterglow,” Seungri said. “We’ll figure it out, hyung.”

“Yeah,” Youngbae tried to sound convinced.

“Did you mean it, what you said when we were, uh-” Seungri trailed off.

“Mean what?”

“About wanting to, you know, um, finger me?”

Youngbae’s stomach flipped over. “Yeah, I think so. I think that would be…. Hot.” It would also provide his masturbatory material for the next millennia, he was sure.

“Hmmm, well, I’ll have to come over tomorrow and give you the chance,” Seungri said.

“But how?”

“I’ll bring Jiyong and we can shove him out back with his cigarettes and his phone.”

“I don’t think that will work.”

“I’ll think of something.” There was a pause and Youngbae tried really hard to push back on the reality that was threatening to crash down around him. “Youngbae.”

“Yeah?”

“I do love you.”

“I know, maknae.”

“And we’re going to make this work. Even in Seoul. Even with everyone watching. Because I love you and I want it.”

“I want it too, Seunghyun-ah.”

“Promise?”

Youngbae grunted a yes.

“Say it,” Seungri demanded. Youngbae rolled his eyes but affection tugged at his heart. He really couldn’t deny Seungri, and he didn’t want to.

“I love you, Lee Seunghyun. We’ll make it work. Come back and convince me.”

“I will.” So much determination in two words. “G’night, hyung.”

Youngbae’s phone flashed as Seungri hung up and then he was left in silence. Nothing had been resolved. Anxiety still threatened and yet, he felt better than he had earlier. The orgasm could have something to do with that but he kind of doubted it.

He was, however, a sticky mess regardless of his efforts with the towel, so he got up and dragged himself to a shower, already anticipating tomorrow.


End file.
